A touch of want
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Kakuzu doesn't understand whats taking Hidan so long, of why he cares, he just does. Warning the is boyxboy! you don't like, you don't read...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!

Note from Author: Hey everyone who reads my work! I'm back again with another story that involves HidanxKakuzu. Yes I know, but it's my favourite pairing from Naruto, I hope you like or love them to!

Kakuzu sighed loudly as he checked the clock again, it was nearly 2a.m. That's 4 whole hours past when Hidan should have been back to the hide-out. "Why can't he just follow order's and come back on time?" Kakuzu growled softly.

Their mission had been simple and it went through fine as well, a three day trip to track down a group of wind ninja. When Kakuzu and Hidan cornered the ninja, they had ended up splitting up. Before running in opposite directions, they had decided to meet back at the base once finish with their fights.

Kakuzu had arrived on time and hadn't taken much thought about Hidan till hours later. It worried Kakuzu for some strange reason or another. It really shouldn't, Hidan after all is just an annoying loud-mouth who gets on his nerves, all of the FREAKING time. It really shouldn't matter, but it does.

'He probably went off somewhere to find people to sacrifice. I should turn in, no use losing sleep over an immortal that could be dead in a ditch somewhere.' Kakuzu thought.

Despite any thoughts of sleep or ignoring that missing void that belonged to the famous jashinist, Kakuzu remained seated. Though as more and more minutes began to tick away, Kakuzu's nerves only seemed to get worse and worse. He began tremble.

'He better not be dead, I told him not to die just like I always do, immortals can't die.' Kakuzu began to debate with himself.

Suddenly Kakuzu hears the door click and in walks Hidan. Limps, in limps Hidan. He's covered in blood and even in the dim light Kakuzu can tell he is bruised and battered. Hidan remains oblivious to the fact that Kakuzu's sitting in the far corner of the living room. He drops his scythe and limps over to the couch, collapsing onto the soft surface.

Kakuzu decides it is probably best to stay hidden in the semi-darkness when he hears Hidan groan inward. It must have been a long day. He watches Hidan shift onto his stomach and cuddle his head into the couches arm.

When Hidan starts to mumble, Kakuzu finds himself leaning forward just to be able to hear what's being said. "It hurts, life hurts. Comfort is lacking in this base, I need comfort."

Kakuzu felt his hearts thump, his mouth opens and closes again. 'He can't know I'm here. Just get up and leave the room, damn it!'

He can't move, not when Hidan's lying so vulnerably stretched out in front of him. It shouldn't even matter, but it does. It matters to him, Hidan matters to Kakuzu a lot. Kakuzu mules that thought over in his head, but is unable to come with a why.

It doesn`t make sense, when exactly did he start to care about Hidan, he hadn`t even known him for that long. It was only about two months ago when the leader had shown up in front of him, introducing them, making them partners. Partners. Now that`s a term Kakuzu never really liked until after he had met Hidan, but now, it doesn`t seem all so bad. In fact, being partners with Hidan sounded rather perfect.

Hidan groaned once again making Kakuzu snapped out of his dream like thoughts. He watched Hidan shift once more, onto his side. "I wish was here, with me." He whispered.

That had done it, Kakuzu was out of the chair and at the couch before he had time to rethink his intent. "Fuck it all." Kakuzu whispered as he hoisted up a surprised Hidan and kissed him full on the lips. He didn't stop there either, his hands traveled down Hidan's torn shirt without even a moment of hesitation, ripping it off and earning a moan from Hidan.

They both fell backwards and onto the couch together. Only then does Kakuzu leave Hidan's mouth to suck a trail down his neck. "W-wah, what's going on here?" Hidan managed to groan out.

The question (of course) doesn't faze Kakuzu at all and he begins to trail down Hidan's chest, kissing the bruises and scars that cover him."Submit to me." Kakuzu says firmly between nibbles.

Looking at Kakuzu's face and into his eyes, Hidan sees nothing but possessiveness and a dark feeling of want. Suddenly Hidan stops rejecting. 'He wants me.' The thought runs over and over again through his mind. Anything Kakuzu wants Hidan will be alright with, he can take anything he wants to from him. A feeling of absolute submission takes over Hidan's mind.

Kakuzu sits back and looks at his Hidan. Covered in cuts and bruises lips now swollen red and eye's clouded with lust. Kakuzu smirks at this, he looks so very beautiful. "Strip." Kakuzu orders as he rids himself of his own cloths, walks over to the chair he had been sitting in before Hidan had arrived back and does so once again.

Hidan does exactly what he's told and quickly loses his pants. Then, as if he was suddenly nervous, he walks over where Kakuzu sat. He shivered in front of Kakuzu, what's going to happen now?

"You want comfort." Kakuzu said with confidence, "Ride me and pleasure yourself."

Hidan blushed but didn't hesitate to listen to Kakuzu's order. What Kakuzu had said earlier ran through his head, 'Submit to me.', and he did. Climbing on top of Kakuzu he impaled himself without any preparation at all.

"That's it, you love it rough." Kakuzu whispered into Hidan's ear as he began to lower Hidan down over himself.

Hidan began to let out a series of groans, moans and whimpers as he picked up the pace, grabbing his own throbbing erection and pumping it in-sink with the thrusts. "Mine." Kakuzu growls hotly into Hidan's ear as he digs his fingers into Hidan's hips, leaving marks that could easily become scars or bruises. He pushes Hidan down faster and even harder then before.

Kakuzu bites into his neck, hard enough to draw blood. Marked, "You're mine now." Kakuzu exclaims in a very low voice. 'I belong with him, to him.' Hidan thinks.

Still nipping and sucking on his neck, Kakuzu's hand moves down to replace Hidans on his knew lovers erection. "Cum for me, do it now Hidan." Kakuzu commands.

That's just what Hidan does seconds later, cumming over his stomach and Kakuzu's hand. The sudden increased tightness proves overwhelming to Kakuzu and he cums as well, into Hidan ass. After a few moments of riding out the bliss, Kakuzu pulls Hidan off him, and walks the both of them over to the couch where they collapse into a heap together.

Kakuzu watches as Hidan drifts off to sleep, joining him only after stating to him and the rest of the world who could have possible been listening. "Remember. You belong to me now, only me."

So how do you like it? I would love to hear it. Also I'm about half sure that I want to keep this as a one-shot, if you think you would like to read another part to this story please go and vote in my poll.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters!

Note from Author: Hello to my Fans and the first time readers! This is the second chapter to A touch of want, but you already knew that, didn't you? I wasn't planning to write a second chapter, but an idea came to my when sitting through Geography class, so the second chapter was born. I hope you like it!

Hidan looked at the clock which laid flat on the lairs kitchen wall. It was almost 2am and Kakuzu still was not home. 'That fucker!' Thought Hidan with rage, 'He said he was going to be home almost 3 hours ago!' It bothered Hidan that Kakuzu was late, he was never late. In the three months that Hidan had known Kakuzu he had never seen him be late. For Kakuzu to be late something must have gone wrong, after all Kakuzu had just gone to pick up a package for the leader! It didn't even count as a mission, it was more like some kind of favour.

Just then, he heard the door open and close again, Kakuzu must finally be home. Hidan glanced over at the clock again; it was 2:30. He had better have a very good reason for being so late. 'It's not as though I care if he even comes home.' Hidan lied to himself. It had been a little over 3 weeks since the day that he, himself had come home late. The night that they had slept together. The night where Kakuzu had made him feel as though he was just a mere possession, that belonged totally to Kakuzu and Kakuzu alone.

Hidan thought about the day once more, Kakuzu had looked at him with possessiveness and a dark feeling of want. The feeling of looking into those green eyes and have them stare back at him with a look of lust, it was simply amazing. Since that day, Kakuzu hadn't touched him at all; he barely even looked at Hidan!

Snapping back to reality, Hidan watched as Kakuzu entered the kitchen, opened the fridge, take a beer and walk out of the room. 'He ignored me?' Hidan screamed to himself, 'after I sat here and waited for him for over three hours and when he finally shows up, he freaking ignores me?'

With a frown visible on his face, Hidan slumped out of the room, heading towards his bed, and his soft awaiting bed. As he was walking, a voice came from the leaders room, "No, make that two voices." Hidan whispered, correcting his own thoughts. "It must be the leader and Kakuzu."Hidan stopped in front of the door. He wasn't listening in on their conversation or anything like that, they were just whispering so loudly that he couldn't sleep. With that excuse in mind, Hidan peeked through the almost closed door and focused on listening.

"Good work on securing the package, you will be rewarded with what you asked for." The leader growled in what seemed to be an angry voice. He held out his hand and passed what seemed to be a small glass bottle, filled with a purplish liquid.

'What in the name of Jashin is that?' It looks like it could be some type of cough medicine.' Hidan thought confused beyond his understanding. Just then, he was snapped out of his own thoughts just in time to hear Kakuzu speak; "Thank you Leader, please let me know next time you wish to make a deal. I shall be going now, the plan still has to be put in motion for tomorrow."

Hidan backed away from the door, heading away towards his bedroom, in a near sprint. They couldn't know that he had listened in on their conversation. If they found out, Hidan knew exactly what they would do; they would cut off his head and hang it on the wall. 'I definitely am never going to let that happen to me, ever again!'

Stripping off his clothes, Hidan jumped onto his bed, and without another thought, he fell into a trance like sleep.

*It was dark, darker than most forests are, even at night. It scared Hidan just a tiny bit. The darkness seemed to soak through his very soul as he was walking."Fuck, I can't see anything through this shit!" Hidan cursed aloud. Out of nowhere, a small light appeared in the distance. "Thank the almighty Jashin." Hidan muttered, "A fucking clue to where the hell it is I'm fucking heading to!"

Walking closer to the light, Hidan started to see the outline of a figure. Even from far away, Hidan could tell the hooded figure was Kakuzu. His heart pounded with anticipation, why is Kakuzu out so late in this forest? 'For fuck's sakes Hidan, shouldn't you be wondering what you are doing out in a forest so late?' It didn't matter, nothing ever matters except for Kakuzu, it's been like that for a long time before now. Those feelings could even possibly be traced back to when Hidan first met Kakuzu. Kakuzu had looked so strong, handsome, and he had been so kind to Hidan, introducing him to everyone.

Why had he been so nice anyway? I definitely didn't fit his description, could he just wanted to make a good impression, or had he been hitting on him. Hidan blushed at that thought, shaking his head. 'How can he mean so freaking much to me, I mean we only slept together once and then he completely ignored me. Why would I even want him to like me?' Hidan debated to himself.

The sudden disappearance of the light he had been heading towards made Hidan snap out of his thoughts and start to sprint in the direction where the light had been only seconds before. "Wait" He screamed aloud frantically. Hidan couldn't think of a time where he had run faster than he was right now. Kakuzu had left him, if he couldn't stop him from leaving what was the point to his entire life? Hidan suddenly knew that his life was nothing, he would happily become Kakuzu's toy, never would he complain. Not as long as Kakuzu owned over him, not as long as he was needed.

Hidan felt himself begin to drop, was he falling? But there were so many things to do before he plummeted to his death; he still had to find Kakuzu. He had to tell him that nothing in the world mattered to him as long as Kakuzu was in his sights. Hidan didn't want to die here, The only way he would ever want to die was if Kakuzu saw it fit to choke the life from him*

And there you go; that was the second chapter! There is gonna be one more, so I guess this is no longer a one shot, please review! (Its makes me want to post faster)I hope you love this chapter because there are more to come!


End file.
